1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that utilizes plural display apparatuses, each of which includes a loudspeaker and which outputs an image and sound, and relates to a display system, display control method and computer program for effectively outputting sound with juxtaposed plural display apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known about a system, so called a multivision system that includes a large screen display configured with juxtaposed displayed apparatuses (such as liquid crystal displays [LCDs] or plasma displays). The multivision system is utilized in a large space, such as a fairground or communal facility, to show images on the large screen display for the purpose of live broadcasts, advertisements and the like.
The multivision system is provided with a control apparatus that makes a zoom apparatus zoom television signals or video signals to be displayed on the large screen display, or video signals including screen output signals from a personal computer to be displayed on the large screen display, which divides these signals for each display apparatus and which transmits the divided signals for each display apparatus. Each display apparatus performs display processing based on the video signals transmitted by the control apparatus, and thus an entire image is displayed on the large screen display.
Recent development of technology implements relatively narrowing bezel width as viewed from the front of display apparatus configured with a LCD or plasma display, and implements relatively increasing the panel area as viewed from the front. In the case that plural display apparatuses are juxtaposed with each other while each bezel width is wider, it causes wider panel boundary areas where images are not displayed. Thus, it is not easy to see the whole image on the large screen display in such a case, and there are few advantages in such a case for utilizing the multivision system. However, in the case that the bezel width is narrower, the large screen display with plural display apparatuses can implement exciting image display and the advantages are increased in the latter case with utilizing the multivision system.
The multivision system is given a developmental assignment, how to divide the image. In the case that there is a previous set indicating divided video signals to be received by each display apparatus, it requires complicated processes because the previous set should be adjusted in accordance with the desired number of display apparatuses.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-164060 describes an invention that utilizes two display apparatuses juxtaposed with each other to make one screen display, that includes detectors for the top, bottom, right and left portions of each display apparatus, that makes each display apparatus recognize the right and left positions, and that makes each display apparatus display a part of image in accordance with its own position (i.e., right or left) recognized from the received video signals. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-109209 describes an invention that utilizes a system configured with plural displays and plural loudspeakers arranged to surround the plural displays, and that performs sound signal processing for sound corresponding to the image displayed on the screen display.